Je t'aime
by uncleankle
Summary: 'Solo busco chicas para ligarme, el amor no es para mí'... Eso pensaba, pero después te acercaste  a mí, y ahora no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Te amo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este fic se lo dedico a **gambacho**, porque me retó a escribirlo... Y se lo debía desde hacía mucho. espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Ella era diferente, eso era lo que pensaba antes de conocerla por dentro. Cuando la veía desde lejos, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y por encima de Dios, por encima de todo, abrazarla, tal vez besarla, y quién sabe si hasta poseerla. Tal vez ese fue mi error. Amarla más que a mi vida, necesitarla más que al aire, llorarla más que a la muerte. Sea como sea, nos equivocamos.<p>

Tal vez fui yo, en mi afán de estar con ella siempre, y de celarla tanto; tal vez me equivoqué cuando pensé que ella me quería de la misma forma en que yo a ella. O tal vez se equivocó ella, por no enseñarme límites, por no corregirme ni decirme lo que le molestaba. Por callar. Por miedo. Por odio. Por cualquier cosa lo nuestro salió mal.

Cegada por el dolor, quebrada por fuera y muerta por dentro, le grité a Shiori que podía vivir sin ella, que podía conseguir muchas mujeres y llegar más lejos de lo que llegamos juntas. Salí corriendo y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Lloré hasta sentirme satisfecha y superarla, pero un trauma me quedó, aunque más que un trauma, una manía que creo disfrutar y que practico desde ese día. Cada quincena me ligo a una chica del instituto.

Sí. El amor, las relaciones serias y duraderas, con mucho amor no son lo mío. Eso no pasa. El amor es algo efímero, un rollo meramente pasional. Una cosa chingona. Por eso prefiero divertirme con chicas de las que ni sus nombres me quedan, solo un juego. Una semana en conocerlas, fingir comprenderlas, portarme como un caballero, seducirlas… y al final, me las tiro el viernes, y al sábado, borrón y cuenta nueva. Es mi hobbie.

Sé que no hay chica en el Instituto Liliam capaz de resistirse a la tentación, a alguien que las libere de tantas normas y etiquetas, alquien que les muestre el placer del sexo y lo carnal. Alguien como yo, Satou Sei.

El problema es que la chica que quiero es tan inteligente que no cae en mis trampas. Es elegante –toda una dama-, tiene buenos modales, es muy linda… y creo que es heterosexual. Bueno, aunque no puedo asegurar nada, pues poco la conozco. ¿Cómo por qué me fije en ella? Pues yo estaba en una clase extremadamente aburrida, jugando con mi lápiz y borrador, cuando la madre superiora entró, trayendo detrás a una hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches y cortos. Se presentó con el nombre de Mizuno Youko, y desde eso, se convirtió en mi meta.

En el descanso, vi como rechazó con amabilidad todas las propuestas de nuestras compañeras, al parecer socializar no le interesaba mucho. Esperé hasta que en el salón solo quedamos ella y yo, y me le acerqué con mi profesional sonrisa arranca-alientos.

- ¿A mí también me rechazarás la propuesta para que compartamos el almuerzo?

- Así que me estabas observando, ¿qué crees que te diré? –Una mujer interesante y nada ilusa.

- No sé, conmigo cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- ¿Ah sí, por qué crees que eres especial? –Así que la niña sabe cómo jugar.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

- Pues sí, para saber cómo responderte.

Sonreí con malicia, tomé su cara con mis manos y la besé en la boca. Ella forzó para soltarse, y la dejé ir. No era una chica fácil. Por fin un juego divertido. Me pegó una cachetada, y me regaló una mirada despreciativa. Seré masoquista o algo, sin embargo eso no pudo sino gustarme más.

- Ya sé que te respondo. No me interesan las mujeres de esa forma, y mucho menos tú.

- Piensa lo que quieras, no le temo a nada.

Se fue y me dejó. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro. Los siguientes, fueron casuales en los que yo le sonreía y ella me miraba con seriedad. Cuando estábamos "casualmente" a solas –y resalto casualmente porque yo los he analizado y planeado nuestros movimientos para que esto pase con frecuencia- le susurraba cosas para molestarla más o cuando estaba de muy buen humor, le agarré el trasero, ¡y valieron las cachetadas dobles que recibí!

He visto que se junta con Ogasawara Sachiko, una gruñona muy bonita y de clase alta que no cae en mis trucos, y pasa mucho tiempo con ella. Supongo que de ahí mucha de la reputación que tengo con Youko. En otras palabras, la relación entre Mizuno y yo no era nada buena. Fue cuando, después de un mes de intentarle e intentarle con estrategias y acercamientos atrevidos, me rendí.

Soy inteligente después de todo, y sabía que si seguía haciendo lo mismo, no iba a lograr nada más que más odio de parte de ella. ¡Dios, y como odio perder o rendirme! Aunque tocaba. Por eso me concentré en una chica del montón de las que cae rendidita a mis pies, y al parecer Youko notó esto. Dejamos de hablarnos y de mirarnos a los ojos.

En el tiempo en que quería poseerla, le puse mucha fuerza al pensamiento, porque de eso para adelante, no pude ni he podido dejar de mirarla en clase. Cuando alza la mano, cuando saluda, cuando reza al pie de la estatua de María-sama, cuando va a la capilla a rezar, y yo encierro en los confesatorios para oír sus susurros aunque no los entienda, cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en sentir sus pasos alejarse… En fin, todas esas pequeñas cosas.

Pero para que el destino me demostrara que no todo en la vida es malo, un profesor nos colocó como parejas en un importante trabajo final bastante largo. Estuve particularmente callada y solo abría la boca para aportar cosas al proyecto, y así fue por varios encuentros, hasta que un día en el que pasamos el almuerzo planeando eso en los jardines del colegio, dijo algo al respecto.

- ¿Por qué tan desmotivada, Satou-san?

- Discúlpeme, Mizuno-san, pero nada de su incumbencia.- hasta le cambié del tú al usted.

- Puedes tener razón, peor de cierta forma me incumbe, pues siempre que nos vemos no muestras ninguna sonrisa y sueles tener la mirada perdida.

- Parece que me ha estado observando…

- Parece que tu también a mí. - ¿Eh? Esa no la vi venir. ¿Se dio cuenta?

- No estamos aquí para hablar, sino para avanzar.-dije zanjando el tema.

Se calló. Seguimos con el trabajo, y antes de retirarse me miró intensamente a los ojos, y con bastante fuerza en las palabras, y pausas necesarias para un buen énfasis, dijo algo que me dejó helada.

- Nadie es de hierro. Tú, por ejemplo, temes ser juzgada.

Esa noche, me fui para un bar e ingerí tanto alcohol que al llegar a mi casa me encerré en el baño para vomitar hasta el pastel de la primera comunión, y al otro día, tuve una gran resaca. Ni que decir de las clases, no me molesté por hacer el esfuerzo de ir y sentirme peor. Me bañé a las cuatro, sin mirarme a los ojos, supe que mi rostro y aspecto en general estaba horrible. Me vestí con ropas cómodas, y fui a buscar algo decente qué comer en la cocina, pues mis padres están como en su tercera luna de miel, y soy un desastre para la cocina.

Me tiré en el sofá disfrutando de los continuos pitidos en mis oídos que me enloquecían, y no quería saber de nadie. El dolor de cabeza y la continua sed no ayudaban. Tal vez me deprimí un poco, las palabras de Youko fueron tan duras como verdaderas, pero antes de hundirme y ayudar a mi buen estado de ánimo pensando y escarbando en un problema que ni siquiera existe, pues tener miedos es algo normal de la vida humana, sonó el timbre.

Al levantarme me mareé. Tuve que esperar un momento a que mi cuerpo y mente se ubicaran y mis ojos vieran el mundo de los colores que son, y no en negativo, para caminar hasta la puerta. Adivinen quién era. Pues sí, adivinaron. Era Youko. Como cualquier persona, la dejé pasar. No miró con muy buena cara mi desordenado aposento, cosa que me valió huevo.

- Te traje los deberes.- Explicó.- ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?

- No quise.

- No traes buena pinta, ¿acaso tomaste?

- Puede ser, aunque eso no te importa…

- Sí me importa.- me interrumpió y acarició mi cara.- Me importa porque somos amigas.

- No somos amigas.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo te importo y tú me importas.- En otra ocasión y si estuviese de humor, hubiera aprovechado para lanzarle una broma, hoy no.

- Eso no tiene que ver en que seamos amigas o no.

- ¿Entonces que es la amistad?

Le dije que era lo que yo pensaba de la amistad, y ella me lo debatió con sonrisas y buenos modales. Me subió el ánimo con su presencia y me lo bajó cuando se marchó. Esa fue la primera noche en la que soñé con ella.

Debo afirmar que después de eso, nos volvimos buenas amigas, hasta me olvidé en la razón principal de cogérmela que tenía al principio. Salíamos a cine, a comer helado, caminábamos lento en los parques, ella iba a mi casa, yo a la de ella… Y sin darme cuenta, me mostró una nueva cara del amor.

Sí, terminé enamorada de ella. Locamente. Para mi desgracia, el resto del año se fue rápido, y nuestros caminos se separaron. Yo me fui para la universidad de Liliam, como había querido antes, y ella, a Francia, con una beca. El último día que pasábamos juntas no pude más. Estábamos en un café bastante solitario, y ella empezó a indagar y comentar sobre los planes a futuro, planes separadas.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y un semblante bastante ameno, me contaba sus planes, lo que quería hacer y visitar, lo que planeaba lograr cuando se alejase de mí. Después de un sorbo más de su taza de café me preguntó sobre mí… y la perspectiva de seguir sin ella terminó por quitarme el poco control sobre mí misma que me quedaba.

No suelo ser una persona que llore con frecuencia, rara vez pasa, y eso es porque pienso que llorar no arregla nada, que no hay caso ni nada que hacer sobre la leche derramada, pero su ida aun no había sido. Lloré sin revelarle el motivo, y ella me brindó su hombro y sus abrazados en silencio. Me invitó a su casa a pasar la última noche, mañana partiría, y otra vez me daría cuenta de cómo es sufrir por la persona que se ama.

Por primera vez, me alegre por equivocarme.

Cuando estábamos las dos tiradas en su cama viendo una estúpida película de amor, y yo ya estaba calmada, me dediqué a mirarla y a intentar grabar cada centímetro suyo en mi mente para poder recordarla más adelante. Ella lo notó, y nos quedamos en un intenso duelo de miradas por un rato que se me hizo eterno. Detallé el profundo iris de sus ojos, la forma tan pulida de sus cejas y sus espesas pestañas. Era toda una belleza típica japonesa. Hermosa, perfecta. Inalcanzable.

- Diga lo que diga, te irás a Francia mañana, ¿cierto?

- Sí. Ya todo está pagado, y el cupo en esa universidad es bastante difícil de conseguir.

- Ya veo. –dije, y bajé mi mirada al piso.

- ¿Por qué, hay algo que deba saber? –se recargó sobre mí, acomodando sus brazos a mi alrededor y su mejilla contra la mía. Ah, condenado roce tan anhelado.

- No creo que importe mucho.

- ¿Qué pierdes hablando? Quiero escucharlo. –Su tono era toda bondad.

Permanecí en silencio, verificando en mi mente la situación y repasándola. No podía equivocarme.

- Bien, igual te irás y no te volveré a ver nunca…

- ¡No digas eso! –me interrumpió. Arrugó su frente con inconformidad.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Nunca lo dije. – expliqué.- Y tampoco es lo que deseo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sólo dije en voz alta una realidad, algo que ambas sabemos que va a pasar.

Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y se aferró a mí con fuerza. Aspiré hondamente su delicioso aroma, fui consciente del contacto de su piel y cabellos en mi cuerpo. Ojalá esto durara para siempre.

- No quiero.

- Yo tampoco. –Murmuré.

El tiempo pasó. Nunca dije lo que sentía, ella se olvidó que yo le debía algo, y dormimos en la misma cama, la abracé toda la noche, la besé a escondidas y le susurré sentimientos de los que nunca se enteraría. Y otra vez era de día.

La acompañé hasta el aeropuerto, y a la hora de despedirnos, los ojos se me aguaron. Los de ella también. Nunca olvidaré su silueta perderse entre las cabezas.

- Ahí se va mi felicidad. –murmuré viendo cómo despegaba el avión. - Te amo, Youko.

* * *

><p>Bien, el final estuvo flojo, lo sé... y muy triste también, pero no se desanimen. Si recibo más de cinco comentarios, subo la parte de Youko, y verán que lindo final tiene.<p>

Así que comenten si no quieren dejar a Sei sufriendo.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y por comentar...

Espero que les guste, y les agradecería de todo corazón que me dejaran un review, aunque solo sea de una sola palabra... eso me motiva, como a todos, a seguir escribiendo, y puede que algún dia escriba potro de esta linda serie.

* * *

><p>Era verdad que al principio no me agradó. Me molestaba su actitud ego-centrista y atrevida que tenía, mucho más cuando me besó justo después de presentarnos. ¿Ella qué sabía si me gustaban las mujeres o no? Yo tampoco lo sabía. Hasta el momento no me había gustado nadie, fuese hombre, fuese mujer. Era amable con todos pues todos tienen su lado bueno, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprobar en propia carne lo que decían del amor y sus síntomas hasta que conocí a Satou Sei.<p>

Lo primero que pensé de ella fue que era muy linda, se veía agradable y gentil, pero no demoró en mostrar sus garras. Por una época fue insoportable, odiosa y pervertida. No podía soportar que me agarrara el trasero de esa forma en frente de todo mundo, o me dijera tales vulgaridades en el oído como 'Tus senos parecen muy suaves, ¿Cuándo me dejarás tocarlos?' o 'Ese uniforme combina con el suelo de mi alcoba… ¿sabes que tu cuerpo se vería muy bien debajo del mío?' y más cosas guarras. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a defenderme de eso? Horrible.

Sin embargo, pareció desistir. Vi que se consiguió una zorra que sí cayó en sus trucos y dejó de acosarme. Me equivoqué si pensé que eso iba a ser bueno, pues no demoré en extrañar que estuviese tan pendiente de mis movimientos. Fue por esos momentos en los que comenzó a aparecer como protagonista en mis sueños, y a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, más roles juntas interpretábamos; claro que nunca pasaban a nada más que encuentros amistosos en los que me permitía conocer de su vida, yo le hablaba de la mía y teníamos charlas que no sólo iban enfocadas a intentar revolcarse conmigo. Llegué a preguntarme si sería posible tener una charla inteligente con ella.

La respuesta llegó después, y era afirmativa. Un profesor decidió que para un importante trabajo final nos haríamos en parejas, y el destino quiso que ella fuese la mía. Era muy inteligente, y se propuso ser muy callada. No bromeaba, no comentaba nada que no fuese del trabajo. No entendí por qué si tenía la oportunidad de hablarme y pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, no aprovechaba para intentar conquistarme o algo así, como antes. Me inquieté, y le metí cabeza, llegué a cuestionarme sin saber la razón, si es que ya no le parecía atractiva o interesante.

Pero la respuesta solo la sabía ella, así que se lo pregunté. No obtuve lo que quise. Solo evasivas y respuestas cortantes. Me cambió de tú al usted y decidí soltarle, entonces, algo de lo que me había percatado hacía poco: en clases me miraba todo el tiempo. Ella se defendió alegando que yo también le prestaba mucha atención. Touché.

Al otro día, quería invitarla a comer conmigo y hablar de cualquier cosa, deseaba estar en buenos términos con ella, pero ella faltó al colegio. Me ofrecí para llevarle los deberes. Su casa era grande y hermosa, pero por dentro estaba muy desordenada, y no había nadie más que ella, que tenía un muy mal aspecto. La noche anterior había tomado, y mucho.

Le ayudé un poco con la limpieza, y mientras ella se recostaba para mejorar el dolor de su cabeza, le preparé un ramen liviano que le gustó. Parecía de mejor humor. Yo también me divertí, pude conocer más sobre ella, y arreglamos nuestros pequeños malentendidos. Desgraciadamente, a las ocho y media de la noche tuve que irme.

Después de eso nos volvimos las mejores amigas. Inseparables. Hubo incontables viernes de pizzería, otros en bares, salidas a cine, parques de diversiones, obras de teatro y muchas más actividades que realizamos juntas. Nunca había tenido una amiga tan libre, tan espontánea y enigmática. Tal vez por eso, o por ser solo ella, me enamoré.

Para mi tristeza, el año se fue volando, y los momentos en los que pasamos juntas no eran suficientes. Quería más de ella, como en mis sueños. Abrazarla, demostrarle todo lo que la quería, besarla, y nunca separarme de ella… Pero mi familia, que siempre se exige tanto en los estudios y muchas veces se olvida de la esencia de la vida por ello, me alejaron de las pequeñas posibilidades que tenía.

Ella iría a la universidad de Liliam, yo a Francia, a seguir con la tradición familiar y como bonus, becada. No había forma de que renunciara a esa oferta, aunque sé que si ella me lo hubiese pedido, así lo hubiese hecho. Ella era todo lo que quería.

El último día que me quedaba en Japón salimos a un café, y entre humo amargo y olores de pasteles recién horneados, hablamos del futuro y vi algo que nunca había visto. Ella estaba llorando. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino que abrazarla y prestarle mi hombro aunque no me revelase el motivo? Me dolía que llorara, pero pienso que eso está bien en los seres humanos y es una forma para desahogar los males que nos afligen. Para hacer catarsis.

Más tarde, nos encontramos acurrucadas y abrazadas para dormir. Ambas tristes ante la perspectiva del adiós, pero la vida sigue. Muchas personas pasan por tu vida y se van, así es como funciona este mundo en el que nada es eterno. Sentí como si no hubiera dormido nada, y como si hubiese sido la mejor noche de mi vida, pues dormir entre sus brazos era todo un placer.

Y ahora, que me encuentro en el taxi, en Francia después de muchas horas de viaje, y veo a lo lejos el pequeño edificio de apartamentos para estudiantes donde viviré los próximos años, no puedo evitar arrepentirme. Tantas cosas que no le dije… ¿Y qué tal hubiese sido todo si a último momento le confesase que la amaba, y que si de mí dependiera abandonaría todo solo para estar a su lado? Me gustaría saberlo.

Su respuesta… ¿Qué tal un no, que me rechazara? Pues ahora estaría llorando, pero sin arrepentimiento, sin cuentas pendientes con nadie, dispuesta a borrarla de mi memoria y seguir con mí camino. ¿Y qué tal si me dijese que sí, que ella se sentía igual? Seguramente nos comeríamos a besos las bocas, y lloraríamos por todo a la hora de despedirnos: por tristeza, por felicidad, por razones que nuestro cerebro no sabe pero nuestro corazón sí… Y marcharía con un espíritu alegre, no con la incertidumbre que siento. Es muy lindo soñar… vivir es mejor.

Estaba cansada, por eso inmediatamente me tiré en la cama y me dormí en un instante, sin importar el aseo de mis dientes o lavarme el cuerpo. Tuve un hermoso sueño con Sei, desperté atontada por eso, pero necesitaba higienizar mi cuerpo. No dudé en meterme de una al baño, después buscaría la ropa. El agua tibia corriendo por mi desnudo cuerpo era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarme, para despejar unos instantes mi mente del sujeto en cuestión –léase Sei-. Me sentí purificada, renovada, pero igual con el latente dolor en el pecho de no haber sido correspondida por ella.

Al desempacar, hubo algo dentro de mi maleta que verdaderamente me sorprendió. Era una nota con letra de arquitecto, mesclando minúsculas y mayúsculas, pero inconfundible. La letra de Sei. Lo más impactante no era que me la hubiese dejado, sino lo que decía grande: _Je t'aime._ Releí y volví a leer mil veces más esas dos palabras. Resultaba increíble pensar en que Sei me lo dijera en una nota y no en la cara, acompañada de sentimientos correspondidos y besos, demostrando sus agallas.

¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero decirle muchas cosas y pedirle que entablemos algo serio pero lleno de amor como nuestros corazones dictan!

Luego de vestirme, doy vueltas por la habitación, repasando el mismo trayecto mientras pienso en qué hacer para verla ya mismo, y agradezco que se me haya ocurrido. Salí de allí solo con un poco de dinero que había cambiado desde Japón, y encontré después de preguntar a varias personas, la ubicación el local que necesitaba.

Marqué su número, mientras sentía mi corazón latir a mil, y admito que estaba un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, no desistí. Al tercer tono, la señora que les colabora con el aseo en la casa contestó. La saludé, me saludó, después le pregunté por Sei.

- ¿Sei-sama…? –dijo dudando un poco, y alargando el tiempo, eso solo pudo darme más nervios. - ¿No te lo dijo?

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Ayer decidió que se iría a estudiar en otro lugar. Un hermano de su padre se lo propuso, y ella, sin pensarlo mucho, se fue con él.

- ¿Para donde?

- No me dijeron, lo siento. Pero creo que queda fuera de Japón.

Le di las gracias y colgué. ¿Así que has desaparecido, Sei? Caminé hasta mi apartamento con la cabeza gacha, el corazón rozando el suelo y mis ojos encharcados de diamantes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mi vida es monótona, es tan gris que ni siquiera me alegra ver recuperados a los pacientes que trato. Sé que he sido muy afortunada, pues tengo muchos diplomados y un excelente trabajo… pero a la mierda todo esto. ¿De qué sirven las cosas si no te satisfacen?

Después de terminar mis estudios, volví a Japón, con la alegría de volver a la tierra que me concibió y más que todo, con encontrar a Sei de nuevo. Quería arreglar las cosas de cualquier modo, pero todo lo que hice fue perder mi tiempo. Era como si no hubiese existido, y eventualmente me rendí. No obstante, no la he olvidado. Un amor como este no se olvida, y sé que si mi corazón la borrara, podría ser feliz, pero mis pies siempre me llevan directo a su recuerdo una y otra vez, embriagándome en su ser, en lo que fue de ella cuando teníamos dieciocho, hace seis años.

Hoy, para romper la rutina, me mandaron a un hospital fuera de la ciudad, pues era urgente, y gracias a mi renombre como médica, fui elegida para salvar a una niña que bailaba en la cuerda floja. Nunca he tenido carro, me gusta caminar… por eso es que ahora espero el bus.

Es una noche algo fría, y el camino en donde me encuentro está cohibidamente silencioso. Suspiro, y me siento en una banca. El silencio se deteriora con el ruido de unos pasos fuertes, voces masculinas y vocabulario vulgar. De manera inconsciente mis sentidos se agudizan, se removí del asiento e intenté caminar sin que ellos notaran mi presencia.

Fallé.

Con frases pervertidas y voces asquerosas me llamaron mientras apretaban el paso, hasta darme alcance. No había corrido por andar en tacones, y cuando me encerraron en un círculo, el aire escaseo. Podía oler alcohol en sus alientos y ver lujuria en sus miradas. Era aterrador, estaba intimidada, y de alguna forma, mi mente solo esperaba lo peor. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Una violación, me robarán, me matarán?

Sin embargo, el rugido de un motor, seguido por el chirreo de unas llantas al frenar en seco nos distrajo a todos. A través de las piernas de ellos, pues me había mareado y caído al suelo sentada, pude divisar un automóvil bastante lujoso amarillo. De él, bajó un hombre bastante apuesto, frunciendo el seño y permitiendo ver unos impresionantes ojos azules debajo de su flequillo.

Sin mostrar nada de inseguridad se acercó a nosotros y con un acento extranjero dijo en perfecto japonés que se alejaran, pues yo no quería nada con unos idiotas. Al parecer, ellos no quisieron hacerle caso a su advertencias, el efecto de la bebida los había vuelto ne 'invencibles' y por eso se le abalanzaron encima con puñetazos y patadas. Pobres tontos. No contaban con que el tipo supiera artes marciales y de qué manera.

Todos terminaron en el piso, quejándose y maldiciendo, uno por ahí vomitando por la patada que le dieron en el estómago. Él se acercó a mí, me tendió a mano y me paró. Sus ojos me acordaron mucho a Sei, una ráfaga de nostalgia y tristeza me invadió.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, muchas gracias. De no haber sido por ti, no sé que hubiese pasado.

- No es nada. Me llamo Sai.

- Youko, un placer.

- Apenas son las ocho, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer? –me invitó señalando su costoso coche.

- No te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre.

- Entonces te invito a un café, y te dejo en tu casa. –me sonrió. Con esa sonrisa miles de mujeres caerían. Yo no.- ¿Por favor?

- Bueno, gracias.

Subí en el auto y nos transportamos sin hablar, escuchando canciones americanas de los ochentas. Llegamos y pedí un cappuccino, él un café bien cargado. Hablamos de cosas que en verdad no me interesaban, él me contó que sus padres vivían en Japón, él nació aquí, peor toda su vida vivió con su abuela en Inglaterra, por eso su acento, que había venido a pasar unos meses en Japón, y que tenía una hermana.

Desde ese punto me llamó la atención, tal vez… Tal vez su hermana podría ser ella, pero Sei nunca me había dicho que tenía un hermano. Bueno, nunca habló de su familia, le molestaba.

Me dio pena preguntar, y parecía que quería yo encontrar el momento perfecto para hacerlo, aunque nunca llegara. Era pan comido solo decir eso , ¿tienes hermana? Y ya. No duele. Peor la conversación se debió y terminé contándole sobre mis estudios, sobre mi estadía en Francia.

- ¿Y de qué colegio saliste?

- Del Colegio Liliam.

- Vaya, qué interesante.- soltó una sonrixsa con sonido, tal vez para indicar que sí ponía atención.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque mi hermana también estudió allá. ¿De casualidad conociste a Satou Sei?

Y las palabras no salieron. Mi corazón apresuró su andar, y de mis ojos salieron lágrimas sin razón. Me reí sin control, nerviosamente, sin levantar mucho mi voz. Él no entendía nada. Yo tampoco. Tal vez fue saber algo de ella, después de tanto lo que me hizo un lío, tal vez la emoción, no sé.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue que él encontró divertido mi comportamiento. Pagó la cuenta y me llevó a mi casa según mis indicaciones, cuando le iba a agradecer su acciones con un beso en la mejilla, me detuvo.

- ¿De casualidad no fuiste la novia de mi hermana?

- ¿Perdón? -¿Eh, cómo?

- No, olvídalo. Es solo que Sei es lesbiana, y cuando la fui a visitar a su apartamento encontré muchas fotos de una chica, que ahora que caído en cuenta, tiene parecidos a ti. Ella se pone algo sentimental y cortante cuando le pregunto sobre eso. –rió un poco. Me demoré algunos segundos para entender lo que pasaba.

Me escribió la dirección en un papel, besó mi mejilla con ternura y se fue diciendo que nos volveríamos a ver. Es fácil adivinar lo que hice en la noche. Si bien no pude dormir, me la pasé en el computador buscando en Google Earth o Google Maps dónde quedaba eso. Lo encontré, y estuve con la cabeza atestada de pensamientos esperanzados, pensamientos negativos, pensamientos que no tenían nada que ver con nada, y al otro día, con grandes ojeras que el fantástico maquillaje no pudo disimular.

Xxxxxxx

Tomé aire y me di ánimos. Era ahora o nunca. Detrás de esta puerta, estaba ella. Según lo que sucediese ahora, se definiría mi futuro.

- Tu puedes hacerlo, Youko. Es fácil… bueno, tal vez no mucho, peor no es imposible. –me susurraba a mí misma.- Noi por nada viniste hasta Nagoya, ¿'cierto?

Uno. Dos…

La puerta se abrió. Era ella. Solté un grito, ella una exclamación y nos miramos. Ella con duda y yo con miedo. Ambas paralizadas, hasta que tomó aire y sonrió para calmarse. Terminó de abrirla totalmente –la puerta- y salió de la casa, cerrando con llave.

- Iba a sacar la basura, y después a comprar chocolate. –explicó, y me invitó a acompañarla.

No pude negarme. Hasta que volvimos a su casa, no dijimos ni jota. Daba la impresión de que estuviese calmada, silbando y mirando todo con una curiosidad perezosa, peor la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos me decía que no. ME invitó a pasar a su sala, y me ofreció agua.

- Así que Youko, ¿Cómo has sabido mi dirección?

- Ayer SAi-san me la dio.

- Espera, ¿conoces a mi hermano, cómo?

Le expliqué lo que pasó ayer. Le causó risa y eso la relajó, pues se acomodó de un una maner más informal.

- ¿Y para qué has venido?

No respondí inmediatamente. Esa pregunta tan directa, ¿cómo se supone que debo responder? _Ah, sí. Vine porque te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia, que vivamos juntas… por cierto, ¿tienes novia en la actualidad?_ No, obvio que no. Pensé que sería más difícil para mí hablar, pero salió tan espontáneo que hasta escuché rara mi voz, ajena.

- Porque vi tu nota.

- ¿Cuál nota? Yo no te he dado ninguna desde… Oh –recordó y cambio la mirada de dirección.

- Sí…

- Pero eso fue hace como seis años… ¿Qué sabes si todavía siento eso?

Nos retamos en silencio, ella mostrándose dura e impenetrable; yo demostrándole que yo tenía la dinamita contra esos muros de contención. Pr fin bajé la mirada y empecé a ver a mí alrededor, después de todo era su casa, las cosas eran de ella. La casa de uno refleja el alma, o eso dicen. Estaba muy desordenado, y habían fotos nuestras, como Sai me había dicho. Buena pista.

Señalé el portarretratos, ella lo captó.

- Fuimos buenas amigas… Creo que hasta fuiste la única verdadera que he tenido.- fue su defensa.

- ¿Tienes a alguien más?

- En realidad no.

- ¿Por qué te desapareciste así, Sei? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso de frente?

- No tengo por qué responderte. Es mi vida, tú no eres quién para cambiarla. –El tono de su voz, sus palabras me hirieron, pero no lloré. – La vida de uno solo le importa a uno mismo. Además, el amor no es como lo pintan en los cuentos de hadas… En verdad duele.

Sus ojos brillaron con dolor, y no demoraron en humedecer sus mejillas.

- Puede que sí duela, pero te equivocas en lo demás. A mí me importas, yo te quiero… No, yo aun te amo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambas concentradas en los pensamientos de cada cual. Sin verla, sentí que se puso de pie, el sofá en donde yo estaba se hundió bajo su peso, y sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo.

- Yo también te amo.

Acarició mi cabello, yo escondí la cabeza en su cuello, feliz de poder volver a aspirar su aroma. Nos dormimos en ese mueble, sin darnos cuenta, y en una paz que no había sentido nunca. Consecuencialmente, mis miembros terminaron doliendo por la mala posición, pero entre todo, eso no importa.

Nos dimos una ducha, cada quien por su lado, me prestó su ropa, que me quedaba ancha, pero era cómoda, y no fui a trabajar ese día. Preparó un desayuno muy bueno, no sabía que podía cocinar así, y compartió cosas de lo que fue de su vida desde hace seis años.

- No volverás a estar sola, yo no te dejaré de nuevo. – le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella en respuesta, me tomó del mentón y me besó con suavidad. Por fin la besé, por fin me besó. No fue el único. Después siguieron más y más, hasta que dejamos a un lado los besos tiernos y dulces para jugar a unos más hambrientos y necesitados, más pasionales y excitantes.

Me tiró contra la mesa del comedor, y allí, cumplió con su meta inicial por la que nos conocimos, por la que nos pasó todo esto… pero con una diferencia.

No tuvimos simple sexo. Hicimos el amor.

- Te amo, Sei.

- Y yo a ti, mi Youko.

* * *

><p>Grcaias por leer. SAludos desde Colombia<p> 


End file.
